In conventional numerically controlled systems, a stepping or pulse motor has been commonly used to drive a movable element controlledly with an open loop system which, however, does not allow detection of errors which may occur in the feed or a disagreement between directed and actually driven feeds. The conventional systems have thus been incapable of detecting a possible feed error while they are being operated with the associated electromechanical components.